Waking Up in Vegas (PT 2 of SS&M)
by mindluver
Summary: Morgan and Reid got married…how'd that happen and where do they go from there? Rated M (Slash/AU/Language/Adult Situations). Part 2 of The Story of Spencer and Me.


_Part 2 of The Story of Spencer and Me: Morgan and Reid got married…how'd that happen and where do they go from there? Rated M (Slash/AU/Language/Adult Situations)_

 _I don't own Criminal Minds. I only own the idea of this story._

 _..._

SS&M – Part 2: Waking up in Vegas

...

When Spencer's eyes popped open, he looked around the room, seeing a lot of gold and white furnishings. The gold-velvet drapes were open, but the white sheers were closed. Unfortunately, they didn't offer a lot of coverage from the blaring light shining into the room where he was lying, naked, next to Derek Morgan. For a mere moment, he thought it was a dream. Then, when he placed his left hand over Derek's heart, he saw the ring. The gold band on his finger he had never thought would rest there.

" _I'm not a liar, baby boy. I love you more than is reasonable. You need to tell me how that works for you," Derek told him._

" _It works very well for me, Derek. Very well. So, what do we do about that?" When Derek knelt on the floor in front of him, Spencer wasn't sure what the hell to think._

" _This is way out of left field, I know, but just listen. I've been honest with you regarding how I feel about you. You've said you feel the same, so I figure why jack around with it. We love each other and we want to be together, so why not? Dr. Spencer Reid, will you marry me?" Morgan asked._

 _For several moments, Reid was stunned, but when he regained his wits, he knelt in front of Derek and took both of his hands. "I'd be honored to marry you, Derek, but we can wait for a while if you'd prefer? We can go ahead and sleep together without being married. I'm not a prude, you know."_

 _Derek smiled brightly. "I'll be a lucky man if I get to marry you, baby boy. We're right here in Vegas. Too cliché?"_

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the memory which shook the bed and thus, shook his new husband. "What's so damn funny, Spence?" Morgan asked. That reminded Spencer of the previous night and all the fun they'd had.

" _Do you, Derek Emanuel Morgan, take Spencer William Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold…"_

" _Do you, Spencer William Reid take Derek Emanuel Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold…"_

" _Hell yeah, I do."_

" _Yes, I do."_

 _When Derek kissed Spencer at the end of the ceremony, nothing mattered. They had rings on their fingers that would serve as the reminder of the vows they'd shared and the commitment they'd made to each other._

 _They walked out of the "Little White Wedding Chapel" a little dazed but happier than either had been in their lives. They were married, legally, in Las Vegas. It would be recognized in all of the fifty states and the District, so they were really, truly married. What the hell would that look like when they got back to Quantico and their real lives? The team? Their friends? The Bureau? How would people react? It didn't really matter because they'd already made the commitment. Of course, he was sure the team, i.e., Garcia, would be pissed they hadn't been included, but Derek did pay the extra twenty-five dollars for the DVD._

 _The Jacksons had signed off on the marriage license as witnesses before they took the happy couple out for a nice dinner at a steak place on the Old Strip and then they all went out to party with friends of Graham and Randall's. It was a beautiful story they'd get to tell over and over, and it was perfect. Wh_ _en they got back to the bridal suite of the Bellagio hotel Morgan had secured before the wedding, he actually picked up Reid and carried him into the room where they both crashed into the floor in a pile of laughter._

" _This isn't exactly how I thought our wedding night would begin," Morgan told him as he tried to get the two of them off the floor._

 _Spencer couldn't help the laughter. "You imagined we'd have a wedding night?"_

 _Morgan picked him up by the back of his tuxedo pants, which made Reid giggle again. "Don't break them. They're due back to the rental place tomorrow at noon, Mr. Reid."_

 _Morgan broke down in laughter again. "Okay, Mr. Morgan, or is it Dr. Morgan? That's something to discuss, right?"_

" _I never agreed to take you name, Derek," Reid teased._

" _Baby boy, I'd never pressure you into it. So? How you wanna do this?" Morgan asked._

" _Well, I'd like you to make love to me, Derek. It'll be my first time, and I hate the damn idea of being a virgin on my wedding night, but it's incontrovertible and I'd imagine that's why you wanted to get married so quickly. You're a little old fashioned, aren't you? I'm kinda nervous," Spencer whispered._

 _Morgan took his hand and walked the two of them to the bedroom of the suite. He took off his jacket and helped Spencer with his. They quietly undressed each other with gentle kisses and quiet giggles when something tickled._ _When they were both naked, the two of them lay on the bed, looking into each other's eyes. "I, Spencer Reid, take you, Derek Morgan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer. To love you all my life until I leave this world. This is my solemn vow," Spencer whispered softly as he placed his left hand on Derek's right cheek._

 _Morgan smiled and gently kissed Spencer's soft lips. "I, Derek Morgan, take you, Spencer Reid, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer. To love you all my life until I leave this world. This is my solemn vow," Derek responded._

 _The soft kiss they shared became heated, and when Derek entered his groom that night, it was with all the love in his heart. He'd waited years to be with the man of his dreams, and when he felt Spencer release between the two of them, he followed quickly, smiling because he'd finally lived the dream he'd held in his heart. Spencer Reid was his, until the end of time._

"Nothing's really funny. I was just remembering us dancing last night in the middle of that club without shirts. I've never done anything like that in my life," Reid responded, embarrassed about being so sentimental regarding their wedding and the wedding night.

He watched Derek chuckle and then put his hand over his forehead. "Headache?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I should have drunk more water last night. Why aren't you cringing at the light?" his husband asked.

"After we consummated our marriage and you fell asleep, I went to the bathroom and poked my finger down my throat. Coffee?" Spencer asked with a smile.

Morgan began laughing which brought a giggle from Spencer. When the two of them finally stopped laughing, Morgan pulled Reid on top of him. "I have a few rules, husband. First, if you're gonna do that again? Please take me with you so I don't feel like I have the Seven Dwarfs in my head with jackhammers. Second, we haven't completely consummated our marriage, but until my head feels better, I'd appreciate it if you'd be patient," Morgan told him as Reid gently rubbed his shoulders…pecs…abs. _God, he's amazing,_ Reid thought to himself.

"Most certainly, Derek. Now, I'll order room service. What would you like for breakfast?" Reid asked him.

"Um, something savory…an omelet with bacon and biscuits, please? Lots of coffee with cream, and some cut-up fruit? I'm going to go sweat it out in a hot shower. Join me when you're done ordering?" Derek asked.

Spencer climbed off him, smiling as he saw both of them were hard. "Damn straight, Mr. Reid," he teased.

"Can't wait, Dr. Morgan," Derek teased in return.

After Spencer placed the breakfast order, he went to the bathroom, surprised at the steam when he opened the door. The shower was incredible, and when he walked into the beautifully tiled space, which didn't have a door, he walked up behind his husband and kissed his neck. Derek had his hands braced on the marble walls with his head down as the water beat on the back of his neck.

"Did you take anything?" Spencer asked.

Derek turned and looked at him with a smile. "I did, as a matter of fact. You have those old-fashioned headache powders your mom swears by in your dopp kit, and I poured one into a glass of water and chugged it before I got in here. Just seeing the smile on your face makes the pounding even less," he told Spencer.

They took a slow, leisurely shower, washing each other gently. There was soft music playing in the bathroom over the speakers, and it reminded Spencer of Derek's home in Alexandria.

"Uh, when we get back to…where are we going to live?" Spencer asked as he stepped under the spray to rinse his hair which Derek had washed.

Morgan actually chuckled. "Mrs. Cavanaugh doesn't like me because I interrupted her shows, so maybe you wanna live with me and Clooney in that house I've been designing for the two of us? I picked it out because I thought, ' _Spence would really like this place. He'd research the hell out of it and be able to give the entire history of it when we have people over.'_ That's why I bought it in the first place, baby boy. I could always see you there with me," he confessed.

Spencer froze for a minute. It seemed like the night at Morgan's house was years ago, but it was only weeks ago. He was suddenly panicked. "Did we rush into this, Derek? I mean, we've only just started it," he reminded.

He watched Morgan still for a moment, and then he saw that glowing, white smile that had always captivated his heart. "I think it's a very good thing we married quickly because you're too good to be living in sin. Now, let's get out and eat, then call Bennington and see if your mom's up for company. She misses you, I'm sure. I know I would."

Reid hugged him and kissed him for his suggestion. They dried off, ate their breakfast, and drove to Bennington after Spencer called Dr. Norman to find his mother was having a good day.

When they arrived on the parking lot at the sanitarium, Morgan stopped him before they went inside. "That cut on your face is still visible. How are you gonna explain that? Oh, and the bruises? She's gonna think I'm a spouse beater," he complained.

Spencer giggled and leaned forward to kiss his husband. "I'll tell her I got into a scrap with a suspect and you saved me. It's half-true, anyway. Are we going to tell her we married?" he asked.

Morgan shrugged. "Will she be upset? Does she know you're gay? Would she expect you to be married to a man?"

"She'd never expect me to _marry_ based on the horrific implosion of her marriage to William, but if I'm happy, which I am, she'll be fine. She might be a little testy at first, so please don't take offense," he asked. When Morgan nodded, the two of them walked into the facility.

Spencer gave his name to the receptionist as Morgan's phone went off. He answered it, "Baby girl, what can I do for you?"

Spencer stepped closer and Morgan put it on speaker with a bright smile on his face. "…and there was a shooting at 134 Cactus Lane, but I can't find anything about it. What the fuck is going on Derek? You agreed you'd contact me days ago," she complained.

"Garcia? It's me. We're about to see my mom. Can we call you back?" Reid asked.

"Oh, my Jr. G-man, you're okay. Whew! That's one less thing on my plate. Yes, by all means, give your mother a hug from all of us. Morgan, check in with Hotch. He's worried about what happened. The info from the field office isn't flowing as freely as he'd like. Love you both. Garcia, out!"

They smiled at each other as Morgan took his hand to lead him down the hall after the nurse cleared them to visit Diana. They found her in the large common room. She was sitting in a window seat with a leather-covered notebook and a pen, furiously writing.

"Is she going to be okay being interrupted?" Morgan asked quietly as the two observed.

Spencer turned to him and smiled. "She writes journals for me because she says I need something to measure against if my thoughts become scattered. She says if I start making sense of her ramblings, I'm to get myself to a psychiatrist and get them to prescribe psychotropic drugs immediately before they try to commit me. She's actually paranoid I'll become like her and be locked away. Give me a minute, will you?"

Morgan nodded, so Spencer walked over to where his mother was seated and pulled up a chair. "Hi, Mom. How are you?" he asked, feeling the happiness flood his system at seeing her with a returning smile.

"Oh, my little boy. I've missed you so much. What happened to your beautiful face?" she asked as she rose and hugged him tightly.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek, leading her to a small love seat in the corner. "I was on a case. It looks worse than it is, Mom. How are you? I came by the other day when you weren't having a good day," he reminded, hoping it wasn't a mistake.

She hung her head for a moment and looked up at him with a sad smile. "My colleague, Juan Velasquez, passed away, and it hit me hard. He and I could sit and talk for hours about Latin poets. It was a new area I was researching because I thought I might get more students interested in a new area of study if I offered it. He had such insight, Spencer. It was a horrible loss. It was the government. They thought him a militant, but he wasn't. They killed him for no reason at all," she whispered.

He knew he had to change the subject before she got too wound up. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mom, but I have some news. It's really good news, as a matter of fact. I got married," he blurted, hoping it would have the shock value to gain her attention away from the death of her friend.

Much to his surprise, she stood from her seat and looked around. "Well, where _is_ he?" Spencer laughed because there was no pretense in his mother's mind he'd marry a woman. She knew him best.

He stood and motioned to his new husband who had somehow secured a bouquet of daisies, which were his mother's favorites. He remembered having the discussion with Morgan once when JJ got flowers at the office. When Morgan stopped next to him, he handed the small bouquet to Diana and stood next to Spencer, waiting for guidance. "Mom, officially this is my husband, Derek Morgan. Derek, this is your mother-in-law, Professor Diana Reid."

The two of them hugged, which surprised Spencer. "Miss Diana, it's a pleasure to see you again under much happier terms. I don't know if you remember traveling to DC a few years ago," Derek greeted.

Spencer saw her glowing smile, and it brought a warm feeling to his chest. "I remember that harrowing plane ride all right. It's nice to see you again and meet you as a new member of our family. Now, you need to know a few things about Spencer he won't tell you. He has a sweet tooth that's unnatural, and I made the mistake of teaching him to bake when he was younger. Watch him with sugar because he bounces off the walls if he has too much," she explained.

Reid wasn't happy when Morgan busted out laughing. "Oh, Momma D, that's an understatement regarding his addiction to sugary foods. The boy puts about three tablespoons of sugar in his coffee. It's a wonder he has his own teeth." For the next hour, Morgan and Diana traded stories regarding Spencer…then and now.

When the nurse walked over and put a hand on Diana's shoulder, none of them were ready for the time to end. "Ah, I see the warden is here." She glanced at the woman and snarled a little. "Can I at least have a few minutes to say good-bye to my sons? I'm sure the gruel will be room temperature like always," Diana snapped.

The woman laughed and walked away. Spencer's mother turned to look at them and smiled brightly. "It's actually chicken-fried steak night, which I love, but you can't let them think you're cowtowing. Now, you two stay in touch. Make sure they have your new address on file, Spencer. Also, if you wouldn't mind, Derek, give them your number as well. I'll put you on the list of people I will always want to see. Expect a gift. I'm so glad you stopped by," she told them.

They both hugged her and left the facility. Morgan held onto Spencer as they walked out to the parking lot because he was sobbing happy tears. It went better than Spencer ever thought it would. His mother's blessing meant more to him than anything in the world…other than Morgan's love. He'd have loved Derek and married him without her blessing because he loved him so much, but it was so much better that his mother approved. Life with Derek Morgan was going to be beautiful.

...

 _E/N: Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, please drop me a line. There will be a few more parts to the story, but I can't put it on a timeline. This one was already in the queu. Thanks again. ML_


End file.
